parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version)
Ventus Version's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney film, "The Jungle Book 2". Cast * Mowgli - Young Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1) * Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) * Baloo - Norm (Norm of the North) * Kaa - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) * Shere Khan - Soto (Ice Age) * King Louie - Bing (The Penguins of Madagascar) (In Shadow Play) * Flunkey Monkey - Phil (Madagascar) * Buzzie the Vulture - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) * Flaps the Vulture - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) * Ziggy the Vulture - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) * Dizzy the Vulture - Pek (Barnyard) * Lucky - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * Shanti - Young Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 1) * Ranjan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) * Hathi Junior - Lumpy (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) * The Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Elephant whispering to Winifred - Jrulian (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) * The Slob Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) * Elephant with hair - Dumb Mammoth "who said Dubble Burn" (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Ethan (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Buglar the Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Baby Mowgli - Baby Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) (In Shadow Play) * The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Monkeys (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Mowgli and Ranjan's Father - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Messua * Shanti's Mother - Penny's Mother (Bolt) * Kids Sings 'Jungle Rythum' With Mowgli - Sora, Kairi and Riku's Friends at Destiny Island (Kingdom Hearts 1) * Villagers - Villagers (Tangled) * Men - Guards of Corona (Tangled) * Animals Sings 'W.I.L.D.' - Howlling-Rock Wolves (Alpha and Omega) and Dancing Animals (Over the Hedge, Open Season, and Madagascar Trilogy) Scenes * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 2 - You Can Take the Boy Out of the Jungle... * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 3 - "Jungle Rhytm" * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 4 - Missing Sora * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 5 - Soto * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 6 - The Bear Necessitis * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 7 - Into the Jungle * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 8 - Retreat! * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 9 - This is the Life * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 10 - Donald Duck * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 11 - "W-I-LD" * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 12 - Finding Lewis * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 13 - Run! * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 14 - The Ruins * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 15 - Back to Elmore/Yeah, Man! * The Jungle Book 2 (Ventus Version) part 16 - End Credits Trivia * The choice of Sora is an actor reference, since both are played by Haley Joel Osment. Category:Ventus Version Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs